


Drabbels

by VPussy



Category: Kim Taehyung BTS V
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bloatingtummy, Boypussy Kim Taehyung | V, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Food Porn, Food Sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Penetration, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPussy/pseuds/VPussy
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Where in heavens people don't have sex but will masturbate,the low ranks are divided into cleaner and cum cleaner superiors get to get it cleaned by a cum cleaner  
People after sex will put it in tete's mouth to get there cum cleaned and Tete will lick it up till last drop  
But Tete wanted to know what does it feel to have like real deed,the feel which the witch was talking about  
That's why Tete asked the witch to help him find someone to fill him up down there like a bitch  
"Oops wrong wordings Tete",

Next Tete woke up with lactating boobs and a wet pussy in middle of forest where a kind milkman offered him a ride in exchange of a ride 

Tete helps the man by riding him and sometimes his friends too or whenever he can't deliver enough milk,the consumers will suck tetes boobies and pussy which the man filled with milk 

Soon Tete became the human cow

when Tete will go for grocery shopping people will just squeeze his boobs and it will start leaking,so Tete has to ask people to help him,but people are so kind here they help Tete with happiness ,it maybe difficult to walk with two grown man of your chest so they will carry Tete in there arm's,and bags in other hand Tete is very much happy by helping others


	2. Chapter 2

Where Taehyung dumped his girlfriend for a big ass and as a revenge his girlfriend casted a spell which will turn Taehyung in a Thot 

Whenever someone will insult Tete ,Tete will turn into a excited bitch sparing her legs in middle of road,park and to anyone which include tetes father in law


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but just an idea given on anon and me turning it something weird

Hyam and Tae were brothers  
Hyam was 8 year older than Tae adored his baby omega  
Hyam since beginning knew Tae meant more than just a brother to him  
So when growing up,Tae started spending more time with his flings or friends cutting on there time and plan it hurted a lot 

But Tae was still cute and naive ,would still giggle when hyam will nuzzle his cheeks or peck Tete  
Hyam will fulfill his desires just by touching him and Tae like a good brother would never deny him 

Hyam will buy Tae dresses which enhance his curves and will show how beautiful his brother is growing up but just for himself if he ever saw Tae wearing a revealing outfit he will tear it apart leaving him in panties and his wolf on edge 

Hyams desire crossed the limit when he saw his brother in the night gown which rode up to his ass just a little bit more if tae moves than he can have view of thing he has been dying to touch,see and feel in that moment he decided Tae will be his omega 

And just like that Tae moved showing him all of his how beautiful those tulips are and they will feel softer more softer than those women hyam uses for his rut or his good for nothing fiance 

Tae will have his first heat next week,hyam pretended that he has no idea and he is going abroad for meeting 

When in reality he just created an underground route for his omega,he just needed to mark Tae on his first heat and than Tae can't deny him 

The day came Tae was whimpering in pain, trashing in his blanket he removed all the clothes to make the heat go down but it's just increasing,his mother prepared a bath for him but he has no energy to go 

His ass and cunt will clench and unclench to air and there is a weird smell in room which wasn't there first,the smell is growing and Tae is getting more and more aroused his omega which was in pain Tae can feel is growling in excitement but what it is 

It was hyam he was releasing those hormones to excite the omega,his alpha was happy with responded hormones  
And Tae knew nothing of that 

The moment hyam reached the room there was no Taehyung present just a dumb omega ready to get pleased by his alpha 

Hyam went closer and touched the thigs holding them tightly so as to leave a mark,making Tae moan just by his touch 

"Alpha"  
"Alpha please "

Hyams wolf wasn't affected by Taes smell,he was already marked it was his own lust seeing Tae in his naked glory,asking hyam to do things which he only imagined 

Asking him to do him dirty just like a little slut

He was dazed 

Tae can't wait,so he got on his knees trembling but stumbled ,hyam caught him rubbing his slick dripped ass slowly and sensually making Tae more and more aroused than he already is kissing the jaw,sucking it getting to his neck biting and kissing than to his chest,the chest which will glow up in boobs when Tae will be carrying his pups 

"Come here omega ,and please your alpha like a good whore"  
Tae the excited omega with only dick in his head  
Got between hyams thigh's he took the cock in his hand and stroked it hyam being the impatient one pulled Tae by his jaw and pushed his cock down the throat 

"You will just a good cockwarmer for hyungie baby"  
Praises Tete loves praises  
Tae started bobbing his head before hyam can cum he pulled out making Tae pout he was about to his mouth on his candy but hyam caught his jaw and cummed over Taes face 

And just by looking that he got hard again,this time he face-fucked Tae and when he about to cum he came on Taes stomach filling the small belly button where he will get Tae a nice piercing as a pregnancy gift 

And for the main event hyam started recording ,before recording he asked Tae to tie him down and adjust himself on his cock in recording it looked like hyam was protesting but Tae was too lost to even acknowledge what he is saying 

When next day Tae woke he saw his hyung with tear filled eyes 

Well hyam was busy eating Tae out he didn't knew Tae can squirt in his sleep making the tasty drip getting in his eyes which made them red 

He saw Tae moving so he stood up and set beside the bed in chair 

"Hy..ung"  
Tae said in a cracked voice 

Hyam took the glass of water and hold Tae in his arms and gave him water 

Tae was quite relieved after having water 

but when he noticed his surrounding him being naked,his hyung in boxers which can't hold his raging dick and a mark sitting on his neck now Tae realised what has happened which shouldn't have happened

First of all his hyung is going to get married, secondly he is blood related brother how come he can do that 

It was his first heat but "what were you doing in my room hyung "Tae screamed his throat hurting with every syllable  
"You knew it than why did you came,and how come a marked alpha got controlled by a mere omega "

"Enough with the drama,I did it I will do it again and you won't stop me,I have already planted my seeds in you can't wait to see you being all round and pudgy my rubby red baby "said hyam getting closer to Tae 

"Stay back hyung,how can you do this im your brother"

Hyam didn't like two things disobedience,and order and Tae is doing both  
He flashed his red eyes,making taes inner omega jump out and kicking tae and his senses out of his head 

With that hyam and Tae had a long shower sex 

When Taes mother entered Tae cried out the whole story to her,she knew hyam has some weird obsession with Tae but she didn't knew he will go to this extent

On confrontation hyam said Tae seduced him and his alpha submitted at first they didn't believed but hyam got into Taes room his back facing his parents so they didn't saw the flash of red eyes making taes inside whimper and his omega coming out 

The omega purred "alpha",which even affected his alpha mom and dad and slowly lied down in the bed 

"Your omega was waiting for you for so long "said Tae undressing himself  
"Weren't you waiting for your omega too"

"STOP WITH THE ACT SLUT,"  
There parents were too lost that they didn't noticed how hyam was releasing his prehormones to intensify the list driven omega 

Tae pulled his panty dripping with cum and throwed it on hyams face 

He was about to open his legs when his mom came and slapped him, slapping his omega shut too 

Tae was never ever slapped by anyone because he just so nice and cute but naive too that is why he is in trouble if he was a bit cunning he could have turned situation made his parents see how his brother is licking his cum off his panty 

But he lowered his head,maybe this is his fate 

Hyam left the room before his parents  
Already planning a house for him and his Tete to Maldives where they will spend all there life spending all the riches 

It was three months to Taes heat and Tae was already having a small bump on his stomach he got a bit chubby all in good way his chest also swelled up 

Tae thought maybe his hyung realised it was all so wrong ,but he was proven wong when at night someone dipped in his bed tearing apart his shirt making him scream but it got muffled by big hands placed on his mouth 

"Look Tete you got so beautiful by hyungs seeds inside you,hyung will take good care of you "said hyam getting closer to Tae what he didn't expected was a slap on his face 

"Shut up and leave "said Tae already rising from the bed but a scream erupted from his mouth because of the way his hairs were pulled 

I will fuck you till you realise how wrong it's to disrespect me 

Hyam pulled the trashing omega and pushed him to his parents door snapped down the trousers and roughly parted Taes ass cheeks slamming his dick  
"Whores like you shouldn't be taken respectfully because if you do they will start pissing in your ear, thinking they have the upper hand "  
"You are nothing more than a cum holder omega made for carrying pups and satisfy your alpha with your holes"

Taes parents came out because of the commotion and they almost fainted because of the scene,they tried to say something but hyam growled and took Tae in his arms pushed him on the couch and dropped his cum on Taes body 

The guilt and shame was so much for Tae that he shutted himself down allowing the omega to take control 

And the Omega was smiling making hyam happy too

"I announce our marriage,Tae is already three months,I want my pup to be around me so I and Tae will be shifting together "

Now Taes parents realise who was at fault but it was too late,poor Tae tried to apologise for mistakes he didn't even did in first place they should have trusted him more  
If they would have they won't be seeing this slut in Taes body 

Everything has pushed Tae to the edge making him actually feel that he was the one at fault when he wasn't

He actually felt that he is slut 

Tae got up from the counch bending towards hyam jiggling his ass in front of his parents 

"Give us your blessings daddy and mommy"said Tae slapping his own ass cheeks and winking at his parents 

Hyam bented the omega and spanked his pussy,"you filthy whore can't get satisfied with one cock ",

But it's okay sluttae is better than good boy Tete


	4. Belong to spirits

Taes roommate summoning a ghost so she can fuck the ghost as she has a fantasy to fuck a ghost 

But ghost getting attracted to pretty Tae instead of her 

Ghost will fuck Tae anywhere when Tae is in shower,in train ,at mart 

Will lift Taes skirts and keep grabbing thick honey thighs, fondling Taes ass making Tae loose the control 

Whenever they will be public ghost will fuck Tae from front because they want people to see Taes sweet cunnie all shaved and clean puffed because of spanking 

Clenching and unclenching on air 

Making people want to touch the pink thickness but whenever they try to touch Tae they get freezed 

Because no touching taetae 

Or when they are in clothes section,ghost will tear apart Taes clothes and make Tae wear pretty lingering  
Than face fuck Tae and everyone enjoying the live porn 

Or when the shopkeeper refused from giving Tae fruits the ghost fruit fucked Tae taking the biggest fruit slices and making Tae cum on fruits

Although people purchased the cum dripping fruits 

Now people just jerk of tiny beauty who belong to spirits


	5. Chapter 5

I can't pass this prompt to anyone as two of them went on hiatus and already spammed someone with 3 

If you have someone to write it   
Cut   
Copy

AND FUCKING TAG ME MEANIE'S 

Taetae wanted to earn and help his boyfriend

So Tae accepted the job of a feeder for kids 

Taes big boobies can be put to use 

But when Tae reached the orphan home he didn't expected himself to be pushed inside a room filled with grown ass grandpa's 

Each eyeing the beauty with hunger   
It was winter because of jacket Tae only wore a deep neck and a long 

Now that the coat is removed bringing round dumplings on display 

But the contract is already been signed no backing off 

Amount of first month has already been received 

So Tae sat on the first bed and before Tae can do anything the old man got Tae on top of his huge round stomach bringing taes small but meaty body in a S position 

And the man started his hunger sucking fisting Taes tummy , rising the long skirt 

Hiding ass but keeping the thighs on display for others in room 

Say if it was the tongue techniques this man's have or the way they grab Tae ,Tae was enjoying his time 

And Tae decided to continue the job of feeding these overgrown babies 

On his next shift Tae wore a slutty nurse outfit hidden well in the long coat 

But the moment Tae stepped in the rich mansion it got the group of men's howl like hungry wolf's 

Today it wasn't just boobs that are groped 

It was sight of the bare pussy that made others circle around Tae 

"Look at the slut coming naked ,Loi you didn't tell you called a whore "said one while flicking Taes pussy lips 

Making Tae moan 

"The whore loved it Will do that again "

And it was Tae bented on one of there two sucking his boobs and one spanking his soaking pussy 

Which created wet noises 

And Tae continued to work under this firm whole hire weekly feeders and a week's pay is $1000 

Tae will ask the richest one to drop him home and the old daddies will comply to there dolls request 

On way Tae will allow to play with his sore pussy getting extra cash sometimes expensive brand or cash even jewelleries too 

In no time Tae became the famous feeder and the oldies will recognise him in street 

Will corner a giggling Tae stroke in there known spots,when Tae will be searching from racks bite Taes clothed boobs 

Or getting feeded by those cow tits in the changing room 

while Taes bf is getting himself a shirt or accessories

It won't be cheating if he isn't fucking 

Tae is just helping lone souls with some fun


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C/W somonphilia

Housewife Tae is allowed to wear only an apron as hubby loves Tae open and available

Hubby don't invite anyone so it's okay for Tae to be in lacy apron 

But today hubby came in house with colleagues,each of them shocked to see the pretty brunette lying without any care 

Perky ass and big breasts making them groan 

But Tae is a heavy sleeper,so they took there turns in fucking the cutie in middle of night when Tae woke up he assumed the man is his husband and allowed him


	7. Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My purpose isn't to insult anyone it's all for fun

Where people will lie about being a little just to touch the caregiver Tae 

But Tae thinks these are just kids 

Littles will play costume costume band and make Tae wear the smallest dress that is booty shorts which one of them will cut to the point it shows the ass whenever Tae will bend,and bralette nothing more than a broad ribbon which isn't hiding anything 

They will play hide and seek and will grope Tae 

Sometimes they will ask Tae to play in swimming pool and will enjoy the view of naked beauty 

Too bad they can't fuck Tae


	8. Chapter 8

Where with tete created magic potion for his friend who always cries for not getting a big dick

And how they are always unsatisfied

The magic potion can turn anything into a 10 inch thick dick, thickness depends upon the stuff you sprinkled it

The negative point if it's sprinkled on something else than human dick that it will keep ramming till doesn't get soaked with the cum of the one sprinkling it 

And tete being the clumsy baby accidentally got the bowl slipped with some left over potion on the brinjals

It didn't took much time till the two brinjals turned into some monster cocks and got stuffed into tetes pussy and ass the tentacles holding tae in air 

Much to tetes luck one villager bragged in tetes house and got blessed with the beautiful sight 

"Always knew you were a slut you could have asked instead 

All this innocence was a facade huh "...

" Let me inform my pals we will do you good "

Tae can't do anything but moan over the touch because of being sensitive over the overstimulation .

By the time men's have arrived tete was lying on the floor, cum splashed over the tiles body trembling, boobs rising with breathe 

Next time when tete woke up he was riding his friends father's dick who always cornered tete for small make out or pulled tetes skirt to kiss tetes pink pussy


	9. Chapter 9

Tete got dolled for his boyfie for there special night dressed in nothing more than a pink see through shirt  
But plan failed when instead of his boyfie it's his boyfies father who came in the house

Although the man was in his 40s he was a sight to be watched tete knows how he purposely get the man worked through his not so innocent acts when he would visit his boyfriend

Seeing a pretty doll like that with most beautiful cunt, he advanced forgetting the fact this was his boys boyfriend and soon to be husband 

The man has seen the guy and have lost the count of number of time he would get off to the image of being under him now he got the chance 

So why won't he have it 

but tete being a good boy denied him was ready to move but got hard push with the man saying sluts don't get to decide although tete did felt tingles down there because of the harshness he still tried to fight back 

He immediately shut him up by a harsh slap on his fat pussy

Tete expected him to bend him and use him like a slut he called him but no he cuffed tete 

Called his pears asked each one of them to ram through the slut and who would deny such an opportunity

After dabbing every small size inside the beauty the man took the lead and rammed in the pussy like it deserves 

Wrecked tete so good that he was nothing but a babbling after his 6th orgasm


	10. Chapter 10

:((  
There are sooooo many writers here who write so good but why you don't wanna write about eating Tae out   
Like that goddamn golden booty and pussy need to feasted over like the best last meal

And any ideas for me  
Like whatever I think of is already written by someone so I loose my drive to write when I see something similar


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add smut but please eat out tae

Taes boyfriend likes to fuck Tae in public he enjoys having an audience that's why dresses Tae in small tunics and skirt

What he don't see is how Tae lift the whole skirt even when he is taking tae from behind allowing others to see how his pretty bf is struggling with the Dildo stuffed in his pussy

Or when on movie nights he is fingering Taes pussy,he don't know Tae already have his friend's fingers digged deep inside his ass

He thinks tae is the responsible one in there relationships that's why he wakes so early and manage there daily routine 

Well if getting fucked by mailman counts as responsibility than surely Tae knows how to be responsible one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to add smut tag me but eat tae out please


	12. Chapter 12

Taes boyfriend likes to fuck Tae in public he enjoys having an audience that's why dresses Tae in small tunics

What he don't see is how Tae lift the whole skirt even when he is taking tae from behind allowing others to see how his pretty bf is struggling with the Dildo stuffed in his pussy

Or when on movie nights he is fingering Taes pussy,he don't know Tae already have his friend's fingers digged deep inside his ass

He thinks tae is the responsible one in there relationships that's why he wakes so early and manage there daily routine 

Well if getting fucked by mailman counts as responsibility than surely Tae knows how to be responsible one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like to add smut tag me but eat tae out please

**Author's Note:**

> 🕳️  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/I_write_gross)


End file.
